


Red.

by linostetic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Class AU, Art School, Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Bang Chan, not going all the way but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic
Summary: poor student jisung may or may not have a crush on art student Chan who just needs a bit of a help for his art.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Red.

Jisung looked at his mirror. His favorite jean jacket was dirty so he had to wear another one, which was a bit big on him. He was kind of a slimmer guy, not that tall, so the jacket he borrowed from him roommate, Hyunjin, who was much taller, was loose on him. He didn’t mind, he could wear a looser, black buttonup. He chose jeans, which were also a bit loose, kind of a „boyfriend” styled one, which he just bought. His shoes, of course, platformed. As always.

Why was he dressing up? It was Wednesday. Wednesdays were special. He was modelling every Wednesday. Hyunjin hooked him up for an art class, just so he can get some cash. All he had to do is stay in a pose for hours, which was something he would do anyways. The money was good, just a bit of pocket money, next to what he usually got from his sidejob. Being a student, he really needed every penny.

Oh, and also, besides money, there was another benefit: Bangchan. Oh yes, a cute guy, going to the class, who just happened to know Hyunjin, who happened to know Jisung. And Jisung just happened to start liking this random guy from uni. Who happened to be Bangchan.

Jisung had no idea if he was into guys or not, he didn’t know his exact major, all he knew is he was his dream big titty goth boyfriend. Bangchan dressed in black all the time, he sometimes wore black eyeliner, he was muscular, he had curly hair… He was perfect for Jisung. 

He even put on a chain, knowing Bagnchan himself wears one. He looked good, he knew that. But he wasn’t sure Bangchan liked him. They never talked, really.

No one was in the classroom when Jisung arrived. The class was starting in five minutes, but he liked being early. That’s a lie, he liked being early for THIS class. For obvious reasons.

The room was smelling of paint and paper, it was full of light, full of equipment. He usually sat on the middle, the students around him. He didn’t know if he should take his jackets down, the teacher usually directs how his clothes look. He loved doing it, he loved dressing up, so the students could learn drawing textures. 

After a while the students started to enter the room, all saying hi to each other, and to him as well. He liked a few of them, he started to become friends with a guy named Minho, who was the ace in the class. Minho was quite a talented painter. But his favorite was still Chan.

Chan had an interesting style, and while one would call it messy, Jisung called it busy. Messy was Jisung, leaving his clothes all over his room, plates all over the kitchen, but Chan wasn’t messy. He had a lot on his mind, Jisung figured, he thought a lot, because all of his lines, somehow, made sense. To Jisung at least. His art wasn’t always perfect but it was always full of emotion, full of personality. Jisung wanted to know what else is there, behind the busy lines. 

Jisung was swinging in his thoughts when Chan entered the dusty art room. He almost didn’t notice him, only when he walked pass him, mumbling a simple ’hi’, like Jisung wasn’t even there. He noticed him because of his sweet scent, and full black outfit. Jeans, sweater, boots, bag, even his hair is black now, last week is was vibrant red. Jisung thought is looked cute. 

The teacher liked his clothes, he ordered him to sit in an almost lying down position, his legs apart. He could fall asleep easily, if it wasn’t for fifteen people watching him. Especially his crush.

Everything went like it usually did, the sound of brushes touching the canvas, then dipping in water. The smell of paint lingering around the room, mixed with the sweet scent of flowers coming from outside. This time, Chan was sitting right in from of Jisung, which made him a bit uncomfortable, given that he had to basically manspread in front of him. The feeling disappeared slowly, as it always did. He could watch Chan’s handsome face for days.

Th first break came, students went outside to talk and eat, however this time Chan stayed. He looked confused, slightly annoyed, his brows furrowed. He was sitting behind his canvas.

„Hey, Chan, can I…” Jisung asked, being shy, he was the only one in the room, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable in the pose. 

„Shit, sure, sorry.” It felt like he just woke up. Jisung stood up, stretching his legs, then slowly walked towards Chan. He usually goes around to watch at the works the students made, he is allowed, Chan was struggling, so he wanted to check on him for now. He walked behind him, Chan still sitting. Another thing about Chan’s art, he usually used only black, or dark colors. Now, however, he used colors. A lot. It looked good, but it was…

„It’s shit.” Chan sighed, standing up. He seemed disappointed.

„No, but it’s not you at all.” 

„Something was missing from my pieces. I thought maybe…color.”Chan looked at the floor, placing his brushes back. „But it is not. It made it worse.” He sounded airy, full of regret.

„No, it’s fine, listen…” Jisung stepped closer, squatted down next to Chan. „ Colors are cool, but we both know it’s not you. Don’t push yourself.”

„It’s art, i have to push myself.”

„Then, let’s do it. What haven’t you tried before?” Jisung asked, looking up at him.

„Uhm, I don’t know… nude?” Chan replied with a straight face, staring at his canvas. 

Jisung felt his cheeks blush, making his whole, pretty round face pink.

„You mean, drawing nude?” He asked. Chan giggled.

„Yeah, drawing. Not taking, I’ve done that a few times.” He winked at Jisung, but he got red as well. 

Silence sat between them, nothing awkward, only shy. A moment of change. 

„Well, if you need a model, you know where to find me.” Jisung winked back. Why not?

Interestingly, the second half of the class went smoothly. Jisung could see Chan paint over his canvas with white, to start again. No surprise, he couldn’t, but his teacher still liked it. Jisung said hi to the others, praised Minho, his piece turned out great. Chan was packing up slowly, waited til everyone, including their teacher got out, it was just him and Jisung. He approached him, while Jisung was on his phone.

„Hey.”

„Hey, uhm.” He started, getting shy. „I might need a model.”

So there they were, in Chan’s apartment, in his room, Jisung almost butt naked, only in his shorts, sitting on Chan’s bed, while he was setting up. Weird scenario, but in the art world, it was usual. Still, Jisung was nervous as hell, obviously, getting naked in front of your crush for him to stare at you for hours can be quite terrifying. 

„You work out.” Chan noticed. In fact, Jisung was, not much, but just enough to keep his body in shape. Still, Chan noticing it was a huge compliment. Especially that he was ripped. Big time.

„I try to.” He whispered. 

„Ok, then, I’m ready, dicks out.” Chan giggled, making Jisung laugh as well. He stood up, turned away just for a moment, just to take his pants off. He turned back, sitting down, nervous as hell. Chan didn’t seem nervous, to Jisung at leats. He sat down, facing the other. 

„I think you should lay down, that would be more comfortable, yeah?” 

So did Jisung, laying down, on the bed, his hed on the pillow, one leg up on the other. 

Oh, that silence came again, thick, between them, however not awkward. They smiled at each other, both blushed.

„Let’s get started.”

And it went for weeks. Jisung was modelling for Chan for weeks, they got closer, well, laying down naked for the other to watch you comes with some sense of intimacy. They talked through the sessions, listened to music, ate after. 

That afternoon too, they were in Chan’s room, Chan just finishing his sketches. 

„They look great.” Jisung complimented Chan. His work looked different to the ones he made in class. These had more, way more personality. 

„Thanks. Had a great model.” Chan smiled at him, while he was dressing up. „Getting used to seeing you naked.”

„Don’t tell me you prefer me without clothes now.” Jisung smirked. Chan smiled back, rubbing his hand, looked like his wrist was hurting.

„What’s wrong?”Jisung asked. 

„No pain, no art, right?” Jisung brushed his finger on Chan’s hand, slowly placing it on his fingers. He kneeled down, placing Chan’s hand in his own, slowly massaging.   
„You shouldn’t force it. It will hurt later.”

„If it means you hold it, I can take a chance.” Chan looked right in his eyes, smiling. 

Jisung took a chance. He stood up, Chan’s hand in his own, closed his eyes, bending right up the the other, not too close. Chan closed his eyes as well, and touched his plump lips with Jisung’s. Slowly, feeling each other, Jisung stroking Chan’s hand with his thumb. Their breathing syncronized, their foreheads put together.  
„Can I tell you something, Jisung?” He sounded airy, saliva shining on his lips. 

„You are married?”

„What- no, ew fuck.” He giggled at Sung’s joke. „I just wanted to tell you, I like your body.”

„Duh, you stared at it for weeks by now.” He whispered. 

„You’re beautiful you idiot.” Chan kissed him, holding his chin. „I would draw you all my life.”

„So am I a muse now?”

„You have always been, but you didn’t notice.”

Jisung parted their lips. He couldn’t believe the other boy.

„What?”

„Look around, silly!”

Jisung did. He knew Chan had his art all over his room but he didn’t notice, that most of the sketches, all over the walls… It was him.

„Wow, I’m… speechless.”

„ I wondered if you would ever notice…” Chan stood up, his face was red. 

„Sorry.”

„It’s fine, silly. Now, you know.” Chan stood up, he was clearly embarassed.

„I dressed up for the classes just for you.” Jisung whispered, making Chan stop and slowly turn back. „And I took them off for you too, just thinking about it.”  
They laughed, again, their energies were so good together. Chan thought for a while, put down his brushes that he was holding and went to kneel in front of Jisung, cupped his cheeks in his hands, making the other a bit shocked and kissed him. The sweet kiss quickly turned into making out, Chan grabbing Jisung’s hair, Jisung grabbing his shirt, both of them feeling themselves get semi. 

„Another thing…” Chan whispered again. Jisung took his hand and looked at his fingers.

„No ring, still..”

„Silly. I’m just… I’ve never done it.” Jisung looked a bit surprised, but he couldn’t say he was overly surprised. 

„We can stop if you want, no pressure.” He didn’t want anything to be uncomfortable.

„No, it’s ok, just… can we like, not go all the way?” Chan for the first tiime, looked embarassed even though he shouldn’t have been, Jisung didn’t care. He cared that he liked him back, that was way more than anything. 

„Say a word and we will stop, I promise. Nothing you don’t want.” He whispered, putting their foreheads back together, holding Chan’s neck. He smiled, feeling Chan calm down. He went back to a kiss, stroking Chan’s neck, helping him lay down on his back. 

„Take this off.” Jisung pointed at his shirt, making the other do as he was told. Oh, fuck he was ripped. Muscles like Jisung never know existed.

„Dear God, you are hot.” 

„Shut up.”

„I’m stating facts.” Ji swinged one of his legs over the other boy, his hands on his abs, feeling his skin up, making the other shiver under him. 

„You look so good from this angle.” Chan said to which Ji replied a „you too”. He bent down to kiss the boy, who already had his hands in his hair. Jisung slowly parted, making his way down on his neck, to his chest.

„Can I mark you?” Chan nodded, the other’s lips were already back on his neck. Sloppy kisses, Chan moaning, Jisung smirking into the kiss. „More.” Chan asked. 

„Alright, but tell me if I should stop.” He moved to another spot. And another. And another. He wants Chan’s skin pretty purple. 

Ji moved down, feeling how hard Chan was already.

„Can I get you off?” He asked. 

„H-how?” Chan stuttered.

„However you wish.” 

„Your… mouth… Please…” He basically moaned, of course Ji couldn’t say no. After a quick kiss on Chan’s mouth, he kneeled back with a smile. He started feeling Chan over his pants, gosh, he was hard. Jisung was a tiny bit afraid Chan would cum just by this, he didn’t look like he would last long. Good thing he was only wearing sweats, was easier to remove it. Chan was wearing expensive underwear, which Jisung didn’t mind, he loved expensive (looking) men. But the underwear needed to get off, to which Chan himself helped Ji with moving his hips along with Jisung’s hands.

Chan was average lenght, but quite thick, Jisung thought, his pink tip looked sensitive, but the veins around it made Jisung’s mouth water. Chan was leaking pre-cum, which Jisung quickly licked up, making Chan moan loud.

„Don’t tell me no one gave you a blowjob before…”

„They weren’t you…” Jisung’s stomach was filled with butterflies, it was all he needed to hear. He kissed the tip, slowly licking up Chan’s cock, making eyecontent with the other, who was clearly red, and slowly taking him all into his mouth. He was right, Chan was thick. but he felt good. He could feel how tense Chan’s body got, he was right, again, he wouldn’t last long, but it was cute. 

„Fuck, Jisung…”

So he moved, bopping his head, moving his hand up to Chan’s nipples to play, feeling how hard they got. Jisung loved the sounds, loved the tension. But he also felt Chan twitch, knowing he will cum soon.

„Hey, cum whenever you want…”

„Sorry I can’t last longer now…”

It was ok, it was all ok, he was adorable. As soon as he took him back to his mouth, Chan came hard. His face was shining in bliss, he moaned Jisung’s name, his body shook. 

They stopped there for that day, Jisung didn't want to overwhelm Chan, all they did is to clean up and cuddle. They didn't talk about if they are together or not, but jisung was a bit worried. Chan had his number, but he stopped texting him, completely disappearing for days, which made Jisung very nervous. It was wednesday once again, art class. He knew the students had a piece to turn in before the class, so he could be a bit late, but he was kind of afraid. What if he scared Chan off?

He was late, but it was alright, he entered the room quietly, not one person looking at him, the teacher was looking at their works. 

"Hey." He heard a familiar voice behind him. Chan was there, smiling at him.

"Hey." Jisung smiled back.

"I know I didn't text back, i'm sorry."

"It's ok, at least I know where we stand."

"What, no, Jisung..." Chan held his hand, turned him around and whispered. "I was embarassed. I was... weak."

"That is called a virgin, Chan, there is nothing wrong with that." Jisung giggled.

"I just... sorry. I made you something." Chan pulled him after him, going back to his blace, where he had a painting on his desk. 

Jisung's eyes widened. There he was, on the painting, from Chan's perspective from where he was basically sitting on him. It wasn't perfectly looking like Jisung, but they both knew it was him. One of his hands in his hair, the other laying on Chan's, or the other person's stomach. Black and white only, but one more color.

Red.

On their nipples, cheeks, fingers, lips. 

Simple, but beautiful.

"I see, you added color." Jisung noted. 

"Not too much. Just a little bit. What do you think?"

"Your muse must be handsome." Jisung smirked.

"He is pretty amazing. I think I might ask him to date me." Jisung looked at Chan's eyes, trying to hide how ecited he became.

"What do you think he would say?"

"I hope he would say yes."

"I think he would."

"Would you?"

"I would."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @linostetic


End file.
